


Into the Wild

by xwordswithme



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwordswithme/pseuds/xwordswithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divya is having a difficult pregnancy, but Jeremiah is always there to help, even in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet. Imagined Divya waking in the night and Jeremiah being there for her.

Divya came awake with a start, her hand going to her rounded tummy. She blew a breath from between pursed lips as the pain faded.

She tried not to worry. There couldn’t be anything wrong. She hadn’t done anything more strenuous than get up and go to the bathroom since the doctor put her on bed rest. Granted, her visits to the loo were increasing in frequency, but no one could say she wasn’t well-hydrated.

Most days she laid by the pool and read. Occasionally, she got to consult with Jeremiah on a case.

Jeremiah.

As if the thought of the good doctor had conjured him, there was the faintest brushing if knuckles against the wood of her door as he called her name. She wouldn’t have heard it if she wasn’t awake.

“I’m all right,” she called.

The door opened as she reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

Jeremiah pushed open the door but only stuck his head in.

“I heard you yelp,” he said.

“Jeremiah, come in.”

He opened the door all the way and stepped over the threshold. He wore a dark blue dressing gown, belted over a pair of light blue pajamas. His feet were bare.

Divya pushed herself up on an elbow and scooted back until she was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. She wondered if he wouldn’t have been able to enter if she hadn’t invited him like some kind of ghoul out of a story. The thought made her smile.

A small frown puckered Jeremiah’s brow. “Are you all right?”

Mentally, Divya slicked back Jeremiah’s hair, gave him a false widow’s peak, and pointy eyeteeth. She shook her head. “I’m fine.” She scrapped the mental image. “And I did not yelp.”

Jeremiah’s eyes dropped to her lap, where she unconsciously cradled her abdomen. “You’re worried.”

“I’m always worried, Jeremiah.”

“When is your next appointment?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“If you’re that worried, I could examine you.”

Divya started to say something and stopped.

“I did complete a rotation in Obstetrics and Gynecology. I am familiar with the female reproductive system,” Jeremiah said. When Divya didn’t respond right away, he took a step back, his gaze sliding away from her. “Of course, you’re right. You wouldn’t want me to examine you considering–” he stopped to swallow, “–considering my feelings for you.” He tucked his hands into the pockets of his dressing gown.

“Jeremiah, come here.” Divya pushed aside the stuffed dinosaur Hank had given her and patted the bed, next to where she sat.

After a moment he sat beside her.

“I am worried about the baby. How much of it is first-time mommy worries, and how much of it has to do with my situation, I’m not sure. What I’m _not_ worried about, though, is being here with you if something goes wrong, because I know you would do everything you could for me and my baby.” She laid a hand on his arm. “And that means so very much to me.”

He put his hand on top of hers and stared at their limbs, resting together, intertwined.

“Wait a second,” Divya’s hand tensed under his. “What are you doing up anyway?”

“I was up. I don’t need to sleep very much.” His gaze wouldn’t meet hers.

“Jeremiah, please, I’m worried enough about this baby for the both of us. You shouldn’t let us keep you – Oh!” She gasped.

“What? What is it?” Jeremiah snapped to attention, grabbing Divya’s forearm, ready to start taking vitals. He stilled when he saw her face. Her hand still cradled her belly, but she was wide-eyed with wonder.

“I think – I think I felt the baby move. Here.” She grabbed Jeremiah’s hand and pressed it low on her belly. “It felt like being tickled with butterfly wings – Oh, there it is again.” She jerked his hand to one side about an inch. “Did you feel it?”

Jeremiah kept his hand relaxed. He didn’t think Divya was aware how large his hand was. Splayed across her tummy, his fingers stretched almost the entire width of her hip bones.

“Well?” Divya asked, still holding his hand pressed to her stomach.

Jeremiah closed his eyes and pressed his fingers into her flesh with the slightest of pressure.

Divya started to feel something that had nothing to do with the baby in her belly. Her eyes widened and the breath rushed out of her, but Jeremiah wasn’t paying her any attention at that moment.

“Sorry, no.” He slipped his hand from beneath Divya’s and sat up straight once more.

Divya folded her hands in her lap. “Next time.”

Jeremiah smiled. “You should try and get some more sleep.”

“So should you.” Divya yawned. She was already sliding back down beneath the covers before Jeremiah stood.

He clicked off the light. “Goodnight, Divya.”

“Goodnight Jeremiah.”


End file.
